What. A. Switch.
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: Probably *SORATO* and *MICHI* though it -might- change to *TAITO*. Matt was doing something with Sora, and Tai with Mimi, when suddenly lightning occurs, and the two boys find that they've switched bodies. *Humour* Plz R + R ^_^


**Wrote this fic today... :) Rating : I'd say 14+, bcuz well, I'm 14 and I wrote the damn thing... :) Um... It contains sexual jokes, and sexual situations... Though not lemon ^_^ It's a SORATO and MICHI... Though if I feel like it, I'll make it a TAITO ^_^ We'll see.... :) Oh, it's *supposed* to be humourous.... It's the first real humour I've done with a plot :S :)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Come on Tai..." Mimi Tachikawa half purred, half whined as she pulled her boyfriend towards the girls locker room. 

"I dunno Mimi... We're meant to be in class-" Taichi Kamiya said hestitantly. 

"Stuff class" Mimi said, now dragging Tai into the locker room. 

"But we might get caught-" 

Mimi let go of Tai and sighed loudly. 

"I never hear Matt complaining to Sora you know, and I have to put up with someone like you, it just isn't fair!" 

"But Mimi, Matt's more- uh... Hormonally charged then most guys-" 

"So, let me get this straight. Basically you're saying, you've got no hormones. Great, I have a boyfriend that will never get a _boner_!" 

"No! I mean- ah, stuff it" Tai said as he suddenly pushed Mimi against the wall, kissing her hungrily. 

~*~ 

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Yamato Ishida murmured in between kisses. 

"You just did" Sora Takenouchi whispered, as she felt her boyfriend lower her onto a bed... 

Sora began to slowly and carefully strip Matt down, as he did the same with her. As they continued to kiss, the outside, where it was raining, started to rumble with thunder. And then, a stroke of lightning cracked across the sky with a loud cackle. 

~*~ 

"Scary..." Mimi moaned as she heard the sound of lightning. 

"Yeah..." Came a reply by a familiar voice, though not the voice she expected... 

Mimi pushed apart from her boyfriend, and then opened her eyes. And stared. 

~*~ 

Sora's hands were on either sides of Matt's face, and she was kissing him passionately. She lowered her hands to his back... And felt material, so she asked, 

"How'd you get dressed?" 

"Huh?" Matt asked, as Sora opened her eyes. 

Which she then pushed Matt off the bed causing him to fall hard onto the ground. Sora started shrieking, and quickly covered herself with the bed sheets. She was still screaming her ass off though. 

~*~ 

Mimi blinked a few times... She had _never_ in her life seen Matt naked before. And she shouldn't even be looking but- well, it wasn't exactly a bad sight to see, even if it was her best friend's boyfriend. 

_Ok... Something is definitely going on. Why the hell is Matt standing in front of me naked? Shit... I was kissing him while he was naked. Him! Sora's going to kill me!_

__"Uh... Something wrong, Mimi?" Tai asked... Everything felt a bit chilly to him at the moment though, he wondered why... 

Mimi opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. 

"Like- what the hell are you doing? I mean, what were you thinking!? What about Sora!?" So Mimi had evidently decided to make Matt the one doing the wrong. 

"Wha- huh?" Tai asked, thoroughly confused. 

"Is that all you can say?" Mimi asked, using all her strength to peel her gaze away from Matt and looking elsewhere. 

"Uh-" Tai began. 

"Save it. But, just to make this clear, if Sora finds us, and you like this, _you're_ the one that came onto me" _...How the hell did you come onto me without me noticing anyway? ... Where the hell is Taichi!?_

__"Er- sorry for asking Mimi, but... Why the hell would Sora care?" 

Mimi gasped, "Did you two break up!?" 

"Eh?" Tai looked surprise, "I've never gone out with Sora before so how can I break up with her?" 

Mimi gasped again, "So the whole thing with you two dating was a whole scam!? Unbelievable! Sora didn't even have the decency to tell _me_, her _best_ friend!" 

"Mimi!" Tai shouted, finally breaking, "I do not know what the hell you are going on about! Personally, I think you've gone whacked! And by the way, why is it so cold?" 

Mimi raised her eyebrows, "I dunno Blondie, perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you're standing in the middle of the hall way stark naked!" 

"Huh?" Tai uttered, "Blondie?" 

And then he looked down. And his eyes widened. 

_Um... Ok... Holy shit. _

__Tai moved his hands to cover his- the, groin.__

__"You look surprised" Mimi remarked. 

"Hell yeah!" Tai excalimed, "It's like- like I'm watching porn or something!" 

"Porn? How can it be porn when it's your own body" Mimi rolled her eyes. 

"My body? Like hell this is mine... Ok, I am _really_ confused..." 

"Like hell I'm not? For one, you are confusing _me_, Matt" Mimi said. 

"Matt? I'm Matt? Do I look like Matt?" Tai asked, surprisingly serious and even a tinge bit excited. 

"Um, yeah, actually, there is a resemblance to Yamato Ishida... Funny that, you know, since you _are_ Yamato Ishida" Mimi said, smiling smartly. 

Tai rolled his eyes, "So I am Matt? This is like some sci-fi movie or some shit!"  
"Yeah..." Mimi started, "Wonder why directors don't just all take everybody on earth as actors, since, you know, we're all so good at being _ourselves_" 

"No, Mimi. Don't you get it? I'm not Matt, it's me Tai! As in, your boyfriend? Something obviously happened, and well, I think me and Matt switched bodies!" 

Mimi looked unconvinced, "Right... So, lets just say this was true... Matt was naked. Somewhere in school probably since I don't think he and Sora have left..." 

"Wait" Tai said, looking down yet again, "Er, I think I better change, I don't exactly like it that you've seen Matt naked..." 

Mimi smirked, "Look at it this way, at least it's not actually _you_ that's naked at school, where anyone can wander by..." 

"Mimi, I am not going to wander around naked. I need some clothes, now" Tai stated. 

Mimi shrugged, "Your locker's at the other end of school... I'm willing to bet someone will see you though..." 

"Well then... Give me clothes from the locker room" Tai said. 

Mimi stared at him, "Tai dear, you _do_ know that it is a _girls_ locker room?" 

"Well do you suggest I stay naked!?" 

"Not a bad idea..." Mimi trailed. 

Tai's mouth widened, "You like seeing Matt naked, don't you!?" 

"No! Of course not, but I don't think Matt would like it if he wore _girls _clothes" 

Tai blinked, "Well... I think Matt would rather be seen wearing girl clothes then being seen naked" 

Mimi laughed, "You'd think that, wouldn't you?" 

"Look, just give me some clothes, k?" Tai said. 

"Ok ok" Mimi said, laughing as she turned into the girls locker room, "I'll be sure to find something that will make you, sorry, _Matt_, look smashing!" 

~*~ 

"Hurry up!" Sora yelled, stopping for Matt to catch up. 

"Hang on" Matt muttered, slightly hunched over, "It isn't exactly every day I get kicked-" 

"Oh will you stop whining?" Sora sighed, rolling her eyes. 

Matt glared at her, "And it doesn't help that you use to play _soccer_" 

Sora grinned, "Whatever, but we still need to find Tai, or shall I say, _you_?" 

"Hmph. Well we don't have to be super fast about it" Matt retorted. 

"Fast? You call this fast? We haven't even gone one fifth of the length of school, and you're saying we're going fast?" Sora asked, but more like stated. 

Matt rolled his eyes, and walked past Sora, "C'mon" 

"Oh so _now_ you say lets go" Sora said, and then followed the figure of Tai. 

As Sora turned a corner, she bumped into Matt, who had evidently stopped. 

"What?" Sora asked, and walked to the side of her boyfriend. 

The sight in front of her made her splutter in laughter, and Matt just stood there next to her blinking uncontrollably, his face contorted in horror. 

Sora continued laughing as she saw Mimi smirking behind Tai in a cheerleaders outfit. Well, it was actually Matt's _body_ but it was Tai in there. 

"Hey Ishida, not a bad body... Not bad at all" Tai grinned. 

"Well, I can say one thing Matt, you definitely make a rather cute cheerleader" Sora managed to gasp out, and was rewarded by Matt glaring at her, which was Tai's face glaring, "Though, I think the muscles ruin it, and give you a manly look" 

Sora walked up to Tai and began inspecting Matt's body from every angle, still laughing along with Mimi. 

"Would you two stop laughing!" Matt growled, "Get me out of those- those things!" 

Sora quirked an eyebrow amusedly, "Why Matt, you never had a problem about the girls wearing _those things_, but you do about yourself wearing it? And besides, it's Tai that's in there..." 

"Yeah, but people will see _me_!" Matt retorted, "Do you know what would happen to my reputation if they saw me in a skimpy cheerleaders outfit!?" 

"Hey!" Mimi retorted, defending her- er, sister hoodinism... 

"You know, being stuck-up just doesn't suit Tai's voice..." Sora said airily, turning away. 

"You're calling me stuck-up!?" Matt exclaimed. 

"I believe that's what I said..." Sora returned. 

"Oh and-" 

"Hey! Enough with the lover's quarrel. We need to figure out something, which is, why Matt is in Tai's body, and Tai is in Matts!" Mimi shouted, getting their attention. 

Matt hmphed, and said nothing. 

"Ok, so anyways... I was kissing Tai when he said something and I realised it wasn't his voice... It was, like, right after that huge lighting sound-" 

"Hey! That was about the time I realised Matt had clothes- on... Hey wait, you didn't see Matt naked did you!?" Sora asked wildly. 

"Er- well... Yeah" Mimi gulped, "But I pushed him off me straight away, totally!" 

"Yeah, and then you had a good look" Tai muttered, which Mimi then stepped on his foot, "Ow" 

"So... See anything interesting?" Matt smirked, looking at Mimi suggestively. 

He recieved a glare from his girlfriend though, which made him look away quickly. 

Mimi didn't bother to answer that, and said instead, "What was Matt doing naked in the _school_ anyway?" 

Matt coughed, and Tai smirked at him. 

"Well uh-"Sora started nervously. 

"You guys weren't going to- well, you know?" Mimi smirked, "But if you were... Where were you guys? I doubt the janitor's closet because-"  
"Matt would be scared to get his dick infected" Tai grinned, then said mockingly, "Do you absolutely _know_ how _dirty_ those floors are?" 

Which gave him a cold stare, courtesy of Matt. 

"- No, he wouldn't want to dirty his beautiful hair" Mimi finished. 

"Excuse me, but can we _not_ insult my boyfriend, now?" Sora stated. 

Matt smiled. 

"Why? It's so easy to" Mimi remarked, wanting to get back at Sora's bitchy tone. 

"Weeell" Sora said, "He- he's bigger then your one!" 

Mimi gasped, "And you would know!" 

"Yes, I would. I've seen Tai's!" 

Mimi turned to Tai, but he shook his head, so she turned to Matt. 

"You stripped for her!?" 

Matt shrugged, "She was just curious, I didn't mind, it's not like she hadn't seen me naked before, and plus, _it_ wasn't _mine_" 

Mimi gasped again, "Well... Well... Tai's cuter!" 

Sora merely blinked, then said, "Girl, get some new pair of eyes" 

"All right! Stop this! There's no logic in taking this fight any further" Tai said. 

Both girls turned away from each other, and huffed, folding their arms across their chests. 

"Aww, c'mon, just make up, pretend the little fight never happened" Matt said, touching Sora's arm, then looking over at Mimi, "Even though Mimi _was_ wrong-" 

"Are you saying my girlfriend's wrong!?" Tai demanded. 

"Um, yes" Matt stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Well... Well...-" 

"Oh another 'well' thing from the infamous couple!" Matt smirked. 

Tai glared at Matt, then said, "Why the hell are you all hunched up?" 

Matt blinked, "Uh-"  
"I kicked him in the- yeah. Hard. After all, I thought it was _Tai_" Sora said pointedly at, well, Tai. 

Mimi gasped, for about the millionth time that day, "You- you _sabotaged_ my boyfriend's- er, reproductive organs!?" 

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Reproductive organs? Yeah, ok... Anyways, it's not like they aren't 'sabotaged' while he plays soccer" 

"That's different! He wears a cup then!" Mimi retorted. 

"Really? A cup?" Sora smirked, "Do you, say, happen to drink-" 

"Ok ok! That's _really_ enough!" Tai shouted, "Look, can we just get back to class, or something?" 

"I agree" Matt said, "Though... Tai, you better get out of them clothes" 

"Um, I don't have any around..." Tai said. 

Matt frowned, "You can wait here while I go get some from my locker, then" 

"Sure, ok" Tai said. 

Matt turned around with Sora following closely behind him. 

"Wait!" Mimi yelled out, "I mean, we can't let anyone know about, well, _this_" 

"You mean the switch between Matt and Tai?" Sora asked curtly. 

"Why, yes Sora. And so I think it would be suspicious if everyone saw that I was hanging out with Matt more, and you with Tai. So, how about for until we get this sorted out, me and Matt, who is in Tai's body, will act like a couple. Of course, vice versa to you and Tai" 

Sora raised her eyebrows, "You and Matt? A couple? Hell no. The limit is you can act all nice and cozy together, but **no** kisses or anything remotely intimately physical" 

"Sure" Mimi agreed, shrugging, "Best to start acting 'cozy' now, eh Sora? So, I'll go get some clothes with Matt, and you stay here with Tai" 

Sora watched Mimi as she walked past her and grabbed hold of Matt's arm. 

"Uh, later Sora" Matt called back as Mimi led him around a corner. 

~*~ 

"So Matt..." Mimi started, as she watched Matt get some clothes out of his locker. 

"Yeah?" He replied, busy with the contents of his locker. 

"I was just wondering... Have you ever felt attracted to me before?" Mimi asked innocently. 

Matt bumped his head on his locker shelf, and chuckled nervously. 

"Eh heh, well, uh-" 

"Come on Matt, I never knew you as one to stutter" Mimi smiled flirtatiously. 

"Yep" Came Matt's quick answer, but then he delved back into his locker. 

Mimi smiled, "How about a little experimenting?" 

"Experimenting?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah... Kiss me" Mimi said. 

"Uh- what?" Matt said. 

"You heard me. Kiss. Me." 

"Uh... You must be _really_ pissed off at Sora right now so-" 

"Come on, it's not like it'll mean anything, I just want to kiss you once in my life... Please?" 

"Um-" 

"Just this once? Please? It's not like Sora will know... And if anybody sees us, they can't say anything because they'd think it was me kissing Tai, you know, my boyfriend?" 

"Ok" Matt replied. 

"Really? Cool!" Mimi exclaimed, but was surprised when she felt Matt's lips upon hers so quickly. 

~*~ 

"Sorry about what I was saying before... You know, the stuff about you to Mimi?" Sora said to Tai. 

"That's cool..." Tai said, "... Hey, this might sound stupid but- Have you ever gotten a feeling Mimi likes Matt?" 

Sora laughed, "You have got to be joking!" 

"No, I'm serious, I really think she-" 

"No, I meant you must be joking that you've just realised that! I for one have known she liked him since she was twelve" 

"Really?" Tai asked, surprised. 

"Yeah... Does that bother you?" 

"No Sora, you've just told me that my _gilrfriend_ likes my best friend, I'm _not_ bothered in the slightest!" Tai said sarcastically. 

Sora shrugged, "Why don't you even the score?" 

"What do you mean?" Tai asked curiously. 

"I mean, this" Sora said, and grabbed Tai into a kiss. 

~*~ 

"You were-" Mimi stopped what she was saying as she found Sora kissing Tai. 

Matt, who was beside her, just smirked. 

"Oh my god!" Mimi yelled, which instantly got Tai and Sora apart. 

"Mimi! It's not what it looks like!" Tai yelled frantically. 

"Oh yeah? Oh my god... I can't believe you Tai! I thought I could trust you and then you kissed my supposedly best friend!?" 

Matt raised an eyebrow at Mimi. 

"Whoa, hey, what's with all the shouting?" 

Everyone turned to see two of Mimi's friends from the cheerleading squad. 

"Nothing" Mimi said. 

Her two friends nodded, "Have fun Mimi? I mean a few minutes ago, when you were... Giving Tai mouth-to-mouth" 

Her friends giggled, then walked past them, both winking at 'Tai' (In Matt's body) as they walked off. 

"You had the nerve to yell at me when you kissed Matt!?" Tai yelled. 

Mimi was speechless. 

"Yeah well, that's great and all, but did you see them two girls!? They _winked_ at Tai! They're meant to wink at me!" Matt moaned. 

Sora gave him a sharp glance, which seemed to work at shutting him up. 

"It was an innocent kiss!" Mimi finally shouted back. 

"Well what if I said the kiss between me and Sora was innocent as well!?" Tai remarked, "And by the way, why aren't you two angry with each other?" 

"We totally trust each other" Matt said, causing Sora to laugh, and him to grin back at her. 

Mimi glanced from Matt to Sora, "You guys weren't just playing with us, were you?" 

"Sex? No" Matt said, making Sora laugh yet again. 

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Anyways... Taichi. I still can't believe you kissed Sora!" 

"Well, I can't believe you kissed Matt!" Tai retorted. 

"Ok ok, so you both don't believe. I think it's settled" Matt said, getting another giggle from Sora. 

Mimi however, turned to Matt and slapped him. Matt blinked, then began rubbing the newly injured area. 

"You bitch! You just slapped my boyfriend!" Sora shouted. 

"You just injured my face" Tai uttered. 

"Well, serves you both right" Mimi said. 

"You should of slapped Tai!" Sora cried. 

"But, if I did, I would be injuring _your_ boyfriend's cheek, now wouldn't I?" Mimi said, smiling smartly. 

"Yeah, I guess... This is too confusing" Sora said. 

"Ack, whatever. I've just had about enough of you guys. All of you, especially you Taichi. I'm going to class" Mimi said, then walked off. 

Tai just had his mouth hanging. 

"Why is she angry when she kissed someone as well!?" 

Matt shrugged, "But it looks like tonight you ain't gonna get any... Please do not feel me" 

Sora laughed, while Tai looked confused. 

"Huh?" 

Matt sighed, "In simple terms, please don't masturbate. It's quite disturbing knowing it's _my_ body. You understand, right Tai?" 

"Like hell I'd touch- I can't even believe you said that!" Tai yelled as Matt and Sora walked off as well. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**To be continued? Maybe :) :P Plz review :) Taiora? Sorato? Mimato? Michi? Taito? Somi? ... Lolz ^_^ Nah, it's staying Sorato and Michi ^_^ Or it'll be Taito... :S :) :P**


End file.
